The Big Demarcation Line
by jychan
Summary: Yes, they might seem like lovers, but there was a big sign that showed that they weren't. There was a big border, a big demarcation line between friends and lovers. Implied KyokoxTsuna.


jychan: I just got obsessed with TsunaHaru fics and I found myself writing one. Another angst one-shot. *gets away from the tomatoes from the audience* By the way, Katekyo Hitman Reborn is one thing I cannot ever own. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Play.

* * *

_**"The Big Demarcation Line"**_

* * *

The big demarcation line. It was something that everyone had to remind their selves whenever they would like someone. There is a big demarcation line on two people, and that is if they are in a relationship or not. And that demarcation line is the reason why I'm crying by myself right now. Some people might think that I'm crying right now because it's my best friend's wedding. But no, they're very wrong. I'm crying out my own feelings for him. _Her future husband._

_"Relax! Kyoko-chan's going to end up with an absolutely nice person to the extreme! You don't have to worry about her. It's him, after all." _

Her older brother, who seemed to be like my older brother, told me earlier while I started crying as soon as I saw her in the wedding gown. It was something that I should accept. Perhaps, he and I weren't meant for each other. Perhaps, they deserve one another. Anyways, I have to gather myself together. After all, it is the wedding day of the two people who I love most: Tsuna-san and Kyoko.

They were supposed to be meant for each other. Tsuna-san waited for Kyoko for more than a decade, while Kyoko had grown to love him, as well. Though it seems unfair on my part, especially since I _was_ the one who loved him first, but I just have to step aside. I have to give way for the two people whom I love most.

After all, I do want to see them happy, right?

_Yes, you want them happy, but not together. _A voice inside my head said as I sighed while I wiped my tears as Kyoko's grand entrance began. Sometimes, I would see myself imagining things like Tsuna-san was secretly in love with me. And as bad as I may seem, sometimes I do that even if they got together already.

I might sound bad but it's something I can't control. Emotions cannot be controlled in any way.

There was one time when I was lingering in the library, looking for some book that I need for doing statistics and plans since I was the strategist of the Vongola Family. Yes, much to their _chagrin_. And of course, he noticed that I was so busy inside the very wide library inside the Vongola Headquarters. He offered to help me look for it and I refused politely, but he insisted and so, our searching began. I couldn't help but think that he _might _love me back, especially since he went out of his way to help me looking for a book, which we found three hours later.

And then, my hopes faded away when he told me that he and Kyoko got together. I felt like a mirror crushed that time. Nonetheless, I gave out a fake smile and congratulated him, after thanking him for helping me look for the book, to which he replied:

_"Of course. I needed to help you. After all, Haru and I are friends, right?"_

The big demarcation line_, _is it? The big demarcation line between a girlfriend and simply, a friend hurt a lot. It made a stung on my heart, which I chose to ignore until one night when we saw each other again.

It was a private Christmas Party for the Vongola Guardians, allies and friends. Unexpectedly, we were discussing something about some things, when I heard Lambo's gasp, while he pointed some familiar thing on top of our head: A mistletoe.

Tsuna-san, who was very much like his old himself when around friends, blushed red as he looked at Kyoko, who just chuckled and encouraged him to kiss me for the sake of the tradition. On the other hand, I, who was trying hard to keep a straight face that time, initially refused, but he, after getting an approval from his girlfriend, kissed me straight on the lips.

I would've sworn that I was already in Heaven, but when the clock struck twelve, he proposed to Kyoko in front of everyone. Yes, with the kneeling and the ring. Kyoko, being absolutely happy from the gift that her boyfriend gave her, said yes and everyone cheered. I sighed as I drunk the champagne in my wine glass and poured another glass while I shouted,

_"Hahi! Haru wants to congratulate Tsuna-san and Kyoko for getting engaged!"_

If the others didn't know that I already consumed some glasses of champagne, they would've said that I was sad, since I would usually be my old-self during times whenever I would be nervous and sad. But unknown to them, I'm the type of person who would rarely get drunk on just a couple of glasses of champagne.

Thirteen years have passed me by and I have indeed changed into a different person. Yes, there was still the optimistic Haru, but not as jumpy and hyper as I was before. Compared to the past, I didn't shout to everyone else that I was to be Tsuna-san's wife. No, I cannot afford to do that anymore. I have **grown** up.

I looked up as Tsuna-san was fidgeting while he inserted a ring in Kyoko's left ring finger.

Another tear fell from my eyes. The others were trying to comfort me while I simply shook my head in return. And I gave out the most common lie that people have made:

"I'm fine."

The others nodded and looked at what was happening in front of their eyes as I sighed and wiped my tears with the handkerchief that was in my right hand. Indeed, times have passed by and I could remember when we were still young and I have just met Tsuna-san. I was worrying about Reborn, who I thought, then, was just a baby. Imagine the shock my younger self would have experienced if she knew that Reborn wasn't indeed young. But simply looked young because he was an Arcobaleno.

Because of that experience of meeting Tsuna-san, I have been brought to the Future, wherein we knew that they were in a mafia and such. After knowing of the ultimate truth, I cried myself to Bianchi-san. I had to cry since I _was _very weak that time. I couldn't believe that the rest of my friends were fighting with their lives while I was being such a stuck-up person, being selfish and all.

But I'll have to say that that experience made me fall harder for Tsuna-san. I'm glad that I was able to fall in love with him, although as of the moment, it really hurts. I looked at Kyoko who was reciting her vows to Tsuna-san.

_It was supposed to be me._ A voice tingled inside my head as I closed my eyes and hung my head in defeat. Indeed, I was hurt. Indeed, I truly fell hard. Not the typical crush, I would say. Not the crush that people my then-age would experience and would forget about after a couple of years. Indeed, it was real. I really **did love** Tsuna-san.

I looked up as they kissed each other in the lips as my heart broke into two. So, this is how being heartbroken really is. I closed my eyes and gave out a big smile as Tsuna-san and Kyoko were looking at me with worried looks on their faces. I just chuckled and clapped for them, while they smiled and Tsuna-san mouthed 'Thank You', to which I nodded as I saluted at them.

Thank You, eh? I suppose he really does treat me as his friend. And that is where the big demarcation line lies.

* * *

jychan: And another angst one-shot brought to you by me. I'm sorry! I promise! I'll try to write an un-angst TsunaHaru next time!


End file.
